LUNA OSCURA
by Lilly-Rose-Northman
Summary: Han pasado poco más de cuatro años desde los eventos de "Claro de Luna", y Renesmee ha intentado seguir con su vida, sólo que las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Una nueva amenaza se cierne entorno a ella, que la llevará a reencontrarse con el pasado.
1. AVISO

AVISO

–Pss, Carlie…, te buscan.

–¿Quién? ¿Otro maldito periodista? –mascullé entre molesta y derrotada mientras ponía en su lugar los cinco pares de jeans que había estado doblando a conciencia. Desde que había llegado esa mañana al trabajo, prácticamente me había encerrado a desempacar y acomodar cada una de las prendas que habían llegado el día anterior. Mi trabajo en la exclusiva boutique italiana de la Avenida Madison, entre las calles 68 y 69, no estaba tan mal, sobre todo para alguien como yo, que había optado por no asistir a la universidad, y sin un título universitario, bueno, no se podría decir que mis opciones laborales fueran excesivas. Y al final, para lo único que había resultado buena era para saber combinar telas, texturas y colores.

–No lo creo. Es una chica y apesta a dinero, a _muuucho_ dinero –sonrió Adele, mi compañera de trabajo y lo más parecido a una amiga en esos tres años en la ciudad. –Preguntó por ti. Imagino que ha de ser alguna clienta que ya habías atendido antes, aunque te está esperando la sección de hombres.

–Tal vez. –dije un poco más relajada. –O sólo sea una más de esas personas que movidas por el morbo han estado viniendo para saber quien es la misteriosa chica con la que Jordan Kenneth Jr fue visto por última vez antes de aparecer muerto.

–Oh… –musitó un poco apenada Adele

–En fin, será mejor que vaya a ver de quién se trata –dije con tono ligero, tratando de recuperar la máscara de frialdad con la que había aprendido a vivir durante los últimos años. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que la vida plácidamente humana y anónima que había logrado tener se fuera al caño por algo en lo que yo no tenía nada que ver.

–Si… No creo que sea un periodista o una chismosa más. De verdad que esta chica apesta a billetes de 100 dólares. Creo que vas a ganarte una fabulosa comisión, ¡te envidio!

Sonreí. Lo que Adele tenía de bella, alta y pelirroja, lo tenía también de codiciosa. Se había portado bastante bien conmigo durante el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos, pero eso no me cegaba ante el hecho de que Adele aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hacerse de dinero extra. Gastaba como si no hubiera mañana, siempre andaba corta de dinero y en cuanto veía una oportunidad de ganar algo más, sin duda iba por ello. Menos mal que jamás le había hablado de mi pasado, de mi familia, de… No, había dejado todo eso atrás, consciente de que no era capaz de hacer feliz a nadie.

Casi de manera mecánica, acomodé con rápidos movimientos mi ropa, procurando estirar las pequeñas arrugas que se pudieran haber formado en el tiempo que estuve de cuclillas poniendo en orden la mercancía nueva. Me dediqué una rápida mirada en el espejo que había en la puerta del almacén, comprobando que tanto mis pantalones de vestir y la blusa manga larga y escote en "V", ambos negros, estaban inmaculadamente limpios y estirados. Con dedos rápidos me acomodé la suave melena rubia que apenas me rozaba por los hombros, la cual cada cuatro semanas religiosamente me retocaba en un pequeño salón de belleza a la vuelta del edificio donde vivía.

Me había esmerado en borrar cualquier rastro de lo que alguna vez fui. Había cortado todo lazo con aquellos que alguna vez fueron mi vida entera. Tuve que hacerlo, no había otro remedio si quería seguir viviendo, si quería seguir adelante sin perder la razón en el intento.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, en un intento de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no me permitía recordar el pasado. Tal vez fuera la cercanía de la Navidad, que estaba a menos de dos semanas, lo que me pusiera algo melancólica. Sí, tal vez fuera eso.

Anduve con pasos suaves pero decididos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a caminar a toda velocidad y con perfección. Se podía decir que había tenido que perfeccionar el arte de la torpeza humana, aprender a moverme con lentitud y descuido. El andar de bailarina, los sentidos maximizados, los reflejos más propios de un héroe de acción, todo eso había tenido que ir a parar al olvido.

"_¡Basta!_" me reprendí una vez más antes de recorrer un poco la cortina que conectaba la parte de atrás (compuesta por la bodega, una pequeña oficina y un baño para las empleadas) con el lujoso interior de la boutique. Me deslicé con una fría y profesional sonrisa pegada a la cara por el tercer piso de la tienda, recorriendo con la mirada cada uno de los recovecos. Lo hacía casi de forma inconsciente, con un dejo paranoico de que alguien pudiera estar vigilándome o encontrarme con alguien de mi pasado.

Era imposible, lo sabía. Por eso había elegido New York, era lo demasiado grande para que alguien pudiera encontrarme ahí, lo demasiado grande para perderme en el anonimato y lo suficientemente soleada como para que los vampiros pudieran andar tan fácilmente por el día. Sí, no había como el anonimato de las grandes urbes si querías desvanecerte. La gente vivía demasiado sumida en su propio ritmo de vida, en su propio stress, en su propio egoísmo como para prestarle demasiada atención a lo que sucedía en la vida del vecino… O por lo menos así había sido para mi hasta hacía unos diez días atrás.

Miré sencillo reloj de mi muñeca izquierda. Las 5 en punto de la tarde. Todavía quedaban dos horas más de trabajo. El jueves era el único día en que la boutique cerraba a las siete de la noche. No pude evitar echar una mirada al exterior por los enormes ventanales de la sección de hombres. El cielo estaba teñido suavemente de gris mientras los residuos de las primeras nevadas decembrinas se dejaban ver aún, al tiempo que espigadas y mimadas chicas del _Upper East Side_ iban y venían de una tienda a otra, cargadas con un montón de bolsas, montándose en impresionantes limosinas, riendo entre ellas, gastando un montón de dinero en tonterías sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Sonreí con tristeza. Alguna vez había sido así como esas chicas, demasiado despreocupada, demasiado mimada, demasiado confiada… demasiado feliz.

–Erick –pronuncié con suavidad. Aunque trataba de controlarme, no podía evitar que al pronunciar el nombre de mi compañero, un ligero estremecimiento me recorriera la columna vertebral. Este Erick no tenía nada que ver con el _Eric _de mis pesadillas, pero aún así no podía evitar que el solo pronunciar su nombre me trajera recuerdos que me esforzaba por enterrar. Tenía que recordarme que aunque este Erick era igualmente rubio, era por lo menos veinte centímetros más bajo, no tenía los ojos de un aterrorizante rojo carmesí y, sobre todo, sí era un ser humano

–¿Si? –me contestó distraídamente mientras pasaba por el scanner de la máquina registradora la etiqueta de una camisa blanca, cuyo precio era mucho más de lo que yo ganaba a la semana trabajando en la tienda.

–Adele dice que alguien me busca

–Oh, sí. Es una chica pequeña, de cabello oscuro y con un abrigo negro. Te está esperando en la sección de caballeros –pronunció con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza mientras seguía marcando la mercancía. Era la mejor época, junto con la semana de la moda, pues las ventas en la tienda se iban para arriba, junto con nuestras comisiones. Y la verdad, todos necesitábamos el dinero bastante. Tal vez yo no tenía una familia qué mantener o gastos demasiado extravagantes, de hecho, había aprendido a vivir con lo mínimo, pero estaba ahorrando cada centavo que podía; sabía que no podía quedarme por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, no sin levantar sospechas en el resto de la gente y para poder largarme de ahí, tenía que ahorrar lo más que pudiera.

Yo no envejecía, desde mi cumpleaños número siete me había quedado como congelada en el tiempo, aparentando unos eternos 20 años y de eso ya habían pasado seis. Desde había llegado a la ciudad, tuve que aprender a echar mano del maquillaje para aparentar más edad, pero sabía que ese truco no me serviría para siempre, así que a lo mucho me quedarían uno dos años más en Nueva York antes de tener que empacar mis pocas pertenencias y mudarme a otro lado; ya había pensado en mi siguiente destino: Australia. Sí, era lo bastante lejano y lo suficientemente soleado como para tropezarme con un vampiro a plena luz del día; lo más peligroso y sanguinario con lo que esperaba toparme era con un tiburón blanco.

Avancé con la misma actitud serena y fríamente profesional que me caracterizaba. Por eso había durado en el trabajo, porque era capaz de conducirme con propiedad ante nuestra selecta clientela. Por más famosa, poderosa o excéntrica fuera la persona que cruzaba esas puertas de cristal, yo permanecía imperturbable. Debía reconocer que haber nacido en una familia imposiblemente adinerada me había ayudado a no dejarme impresionar por la riqueza de los demás; asimismo, había visto tanta belleza y tanto horror en mi pasado, que a estas alturas me consideraba capaz de controla todas y cada una de mis emociones. Podía jurar que tenía un temple de acero.

Rápidamente ubiqué con la mirada a aquella que había venido en mi búsqueda, la pequeña mujer de pelo oscuro y largo abrigo que Erick había mencionado, y mientras la miraba, mi cerebro empezó a procesar la información a tal velocidad que en menos de un suspiro lo supe. Abrí los ojos como plato de la impresión, y a pesar de toda mi práctica para controlar mis emociones, de mis innumerables sesiones de Yoga y meditación, de los montones cigarrillos que había fumado en mis periodos de ansiedad, de todo el esfuerzo que habían supuesto estos 1105 días y 2 horas para enterrar todo aquello que alguna vez había sido, todo eso se esfumó de un plumazo.

La pequeña figura seguía de espaldas a mí, a unos siete metros de distancia. Parecía bastante ensimismada observando la nueva colección de chaquetas de piel italiana. No necesitaba ver su rostro para reconocerla, su inconfundible aroma me llegó a la distancia. Su pequeña silueta toda enfundada en negro, desde las botas hasta la coqueta boina francesa, era especial; poseía esa clase de elegancia que te hacía recordar a Audrey Hepburn y que hacía que la gente inevitablemente volviera la mirada hacia ella.

Y yo la amaba, oh sí. Ella era parte de mi pasado, al cual le había vuelto la espalda sin mirar atrás. Dolía, a pesar del tiempo, aun dolía haberlo hecho pero…

"_Basta_", me reprendí nuevamente.

"_No te ha visto aún. Todavía puedes irte y desaparecer sin dejar rastro._"

Apenas di un suave paso hacia atrás, segura de no haber hecho el más mínimo ruido o si quiera un ademán brusco. Estaba claro, puesto que el resto de la gente que nos rodeaba no se había dignado a dirigirme una mirada siguiera. Pero ella, con su super oído o su olfato maximizado o sabrá el cielo con qué cosa, giró su rostro hacia atrás antes de volverse por completo hacia mi.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos del color del oro líquido me miraban con ternura pero con un dejo de melancolía a la vez, mientras en su boca se formaba el mohín de una sonrisa suave.

–Nessie… –susurró suavemente en voz tan baja que nadie le escuchó salvo yo, que poseía un oído mucho más agudo que cualquiera de los humanos que me rodeaban, pero menos finos que el de la hermosa vampiresa.

"_No, no, no. Niega que eres ella. Ella ya no existe, tienes una vida nueva… Miente si es necesario_", me gritó una vocecita interior, aquella que había luchado día a día durante los últimos años de encerrar al monstruo, enterrar su pasado y lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

"_Es inútil. Me ha encontrado y ella no es estúpida_", respondió mi lado práctico.

Sentía que me había quedado clavada en el piso, sin poder pestañear siquiera. Era como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a mí alrededor, ralentizando todo a su paso.

El corazón empezó a latirme a toda velocidad, retumbándome su ritmo hasta mis oídos de forma ensordecedora; parecía increíble que los demás no escucharan su repiqueteo alocado. Al mismo tiempo, un frío helado se apoderó de mí, pero nada que ver con el clima que hacía en el exterior, sino producto de la impresión y de la emoción, tenía que reconocerlo, de verla después de tanto tiempo.

–Has cambiado. –Dijo cuando al fin estuvo apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

Sonreí a modo de respuesta. Era obvio que sí, y no se imaginaba cuánto

–Nessie…

–Carlie –la interrumpí bruscamente mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas alrededor, vigilando no haber despertado el interés de alguien más. Ya era bastante malo que mi nombre estuviera involucrado con lo sucedido a Jordan Kenneth Jr, quien había sido algo así como el soltero codiciado de Nueva York, hijo de un prominente congresista y parte de una familia de alta alcurnia. Si el país tuviera algo así como una especie de Familia Real, esa sin duda sería la de los Kenneth.

Traté de componer la pose, esbozando lo que esperé pareciera una sonrisa nada forzada.

–Todos me conocen como Carlie –continué, seca –Y, no quiero sonar grosera, pero no me permiten recibir visitas a la hora de trabajo.

–Vaya –la mueca de su rostro me hizo sentir bastante culpable. Sabía que había sonado bastante ruda, aunque no había sido mi intención, pero era la verdad. Domenico, uno de los dueños, estaba de vista en la ciudad, y justamente ese día había decidido pasarse por la boutique. Así que mi italianísimo jefe nos miraba con un gesto bastante explicito del tipo "_si no compra, échala_". –No esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera cargado de dramas y cursilerías, pero por lo menos sí esperaba algo más… cálido, no sé.

Carraspeé la garganta, incómoda.

–Yo… –lancé una nueva mirada hacia Domenico, quien nos había estado observando fijamente desde el tercer escalón de las escaleras, apoyado sobre el pasamanos, pero en ese momento empezaba a caminar con dirección nuestra. –Mi jefe nos está viendo y viene para acá.

–Ahora resulta que para hablar con mi sobrina tengo que pagar… –suspiró mi tía. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Se encogió suavemente de hombros antes de dar media vuelta y dedicarle una rápida mirada a las prendas que nos rodeaban.

–Alice…

–¿Todo _bene_, Carlie? –la voz de Domenico, con su marcado acento italiano no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se sentía inquieto por la presencia de Alice y lo que pudiera representar. Los últimos días no habían sido particularmente agradables con el montón de paparazzi rodeando la tienda, buscando una fotografía mía o tratando de dar con algún sórdido detalle de mi vida. De hecho, prácticamente me habían aislado del contacto con la gente, limitándome a hacerme cargo del inventario, o de ciertos clientes que no se ponían quisquillosos con el hecho de ser yo quien se encargara de atenderlos. Sí, tenía suerte de que no me hubieran puesto de patitas en la calle con tanto alboroto a mi alrededor, así que tenía que portarme bien y no dar motivos para que mis hasta entonces considerados jefes me corrieran con cajas destempladas.

–_Sí, signore_ –pronuncié esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento, tía Alice, con su perfecto rostro enmarcado en una sonrisa adorable y coqueta, fijó su atención en Domenico.

–_Superba __collezione_, –pronunció en perfecto italiano. –Si me permite decirlo, estas dos últimas temporadas han sido… ¡wow!, no encuentro palabras para describirlas. –Cuando quería, mi tía podía ser una aduladora de primera y capaz de sonrojar hasta a un santo, cosa que Domenico distaba de ser. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, fingiendo él saber quién era ella (en el negocio de la alta moda, tenías que saber quién era quien, o por lo menos fingir que lo sabías, era parte del juego) y dejándose seducir por los halagos de mi fashionista tía.

–Supongo que es hora de gastar –dijo una vez que Domenico se despidió de ella y nos dejó solas. Empezó a tomar una prenda tras otra, sin detenerse a mirar siquiera el precio en la etiqueta y sólo regresando las cosas a su lugar si no era de la talla adecuada.

En otro tiempo, yo había sido como ella, comprando de esa manera, tomando aquello que me gustaba sin detenerme a pensar en el precio, sin sentir remordimiento alguno por el dinero gastado. Todo era tan sencillo como pasar una simple tarjetita de plástico por la lectora y firmar y firma y firmar sin mirar siquiera la cantidad. ¡Cómo podían cambiar las cosas tan rápidamente! Ahora, mi sistema de compras se limitaba a palabras como "_venta de liquidación_", "_tienda de segunda mano_" o "_remate por defectos de fábrica_".

Dejé que la pequeña Alice caminara de aquí para allá por la tienda, tomando a destajo todo aquello que encontraba a su paso. Supuse que el tío Jasper iba a tener todo un nuevo guardarropa a modo de regalo navideño; incluso, pude ver un par de cosas de otras tallas. Imaginé que serían para el abuelo o para papá.

"_Papá_". Los ojos se me humedecieron al evocar su imagen.

Respiré profundamente, no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarme llevar por los recuerdos. De cierta forma, tenía que reconocer que me sentía un poco pasmada por reencontrarme después de tanto tiempo con alguien de mi familia. Y me estaba costando el alma fingir un aplomo que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

–Supongo que este... encuentro entre nosotros no es una simple casualidad. No es como que "_casualmente_" decidieras venir de no-sé-qué-parte a Nueva York de compras y "_casualmente_" entraras a esta tienda donde "_casualmente_" trabajo desde hace tiempo. –Pronuncié después de un largo rato (bastante, a juzgar por la hora de mi reloj: las 5:49 p.m) y de cerciorarme de que no había nadie que pudiera estar prestándonos atención en por lo menos unos cinco metros a la redonda.

–Mmm, sí, supongo que serían demasiadas… "_casualidades_".

–¿Entonces?, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

–Nos están cazando –dijo de pronto, dejando nuevamente en el perchero la camisa negra de seda con finas listas grises. Me clavó su áurea mirada cargada de severidad.

–¿Cazando? ¿Quién…? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

–No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto –volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia mi derecha y yo seguí su movimiento con la mirada. A la distancia, junto al exhibidor de las corbatas, un par de mujeres nos dedicaban un par de maliciosas miradas; a una de ellas la reconocí en el acto. Era una conocida modelo inglesa, la última novia "oficial" de Jordan. Alcancé a escucharles decir algo así como "_¿será verdad lo que salió en la revisa sobre ella?_". Y si yo pude escucharlas, con mayor razón mi pequeña tía.

–¿Qué…? –no encontraba las palabras. Primero mi tía, luego esto. ¿A qué se habrían referido el par de mujeres? Me empezaba a sentir confundida y frustrada – ¡_blbost_! ¡_kurva_! –solté el par de palabrotas que sabía que era poco probable que alguien pudiera entenderlas si las escuchaba.

–No deberías maldecir –frunció el ceño mi tía.

No estaba segura que el checo se encontrara entre los idiomas que dominara la tía, pero terminé encogiéndome de hombros, ya que evidentemente había cosas más importantes en qué concentrarme en esos momentos.

–Estos jueguitos de misterio no me van –mascullé con los labios casi apretados, asegurándome que sólo ella pudiera escucharme –¿Qué está pasando?

–Como te dije antes, nos están cazando. Vienen por nosotros.

–¿Los… _ellos_? –no podía pronunciar su nombre siquiera. Aún me daban miedo.

–Sí. Y no sólo vienen tras la familia, sino por todos aquellos que alguna vez han sido nuestros aliados… Aquellos que estuvieron a nuestro lado la primera vez que fueron a Forks, cuando tú apenas eras un bebé.

–¿Es algo que está por suceder?

–Es algo que ya sucedió.

–¿Quién?

–Alistair, aquél viejo amigo de Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos como plato, estupefacta.

–¡Pero él ni siquiera…! –levanté la voz levemente, lo suficiente como para que un par de personas volviera la atención hacia mí. Rápidamente bajé la mirada, apenada, al igual que el tono de voz. –Pero él ni siquiera estuvo en el claro. Él huyó despavorido antes de que llegaran Aro y compañía –terminé con un susurró apenas audible.

–Pero estuvo de nuestro lado y eso fue más que suficiente… no vi lo que se nos avecinaba a tiempo, no pude evitar lo que pasó con él. Pero he visto lo que pretenden, van por Zafrina y las del Amazona, las primas de Denali, el clan de Siobhan… y por ti también.

–¡Qué raro! –solté mordaz al tiempo que hacía malabares para que no se me cayera de los brazos el montón de ropa que la tía había ido tomando sin ton ni son de cuanto perchero se cruzaba por su camino.

–Por eso tenemos qué hablar. Es necesario.

–Ellos no van a encontrarme –dije obstinadamente, aunque en mi fuero interno dudaba de mis propias palabras. –He vivido los últimos tres años alejada de todo eso, al margen de ese mundo… no tienen excusa para venir por mi. Ni siquiera sabrían donde buscarme; como dijiste antes, he cambiado.

–¿Realmente crees que unos kilos menos y un tinte nuevo los van a detener? –pronunció mi tía enarcando la ceja izquierda, irónica.

Me quedé sin argumentos. ¿A quién engañaba? Los Vulturi podían encontrar una aguja en un pajar si se lo proponían; no en balde aún eran parte activa de mis pesadillas.

–Ellos vienen por ti. Lo que ha sucedido con tu… _amigo_ no es ninguna casualidad.

–¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Jordan?

Asintió suavemente.

–¿Pero…? ¿Por qué…?

–Ven a verme esta noche, por favor. Te lo explicaré todo con calma –dijo a modo de respuesta. Debía reconocer que a mi pesar, había despertado mi curiosidad, aún y cuando no quería volver a verme envuelta en nada de lo que tuviera que ver con un mundo al que todos creían meros cuentos de terror.

Ladee la cabeza, tratando de buscar una excusa para ese encuentro. Me di cuenta que la tienda se había ido quedando vacía. Levanté la vista hacia un moderno reloj de manecillas que colgaba sobre la pared cercana a las escaleras, y para mi sorpresa vi que faltaban apenas diez minutos para el cierre.

–Será mejor que pases a la caja. Ya casi cerramos y los chicos quieren irse temprano…

Alice se limitó a mirarme pero no agregó nada más. Alzó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia el mostrador. Erick hizo ademán de dejarme su lugar tras la caja registradora, pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, le indiqué que fuera él quien realizara la venta; me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, seguramente estaría pensando que estaba loca por dejar que se me fuera una venta así (el dinero que mi tía iba a pagar era casi lo que cualquiera de nosotros ganábamos en un año en la boutique). Pero aceptar la comisión por esa venta en particular era casi como aceptar dinero de mi familia y hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a eso; había sido como una especie de "prueba de amor" que había hecho muchos años atrás, antes de darle la espalda a mi nombre y a mi familia.

"_Nessie, no puedo aceptar el dinero de tu familia_", había dicho Jacob, "_no soy millonario como ellos, pero te prometo que nada te faltará. Las cosas en el taller marchan bien y con el tiempo…_"

"_¡Jacob Black!, ¿acaso te crees que soy una snob sin remedio o qué?_", había protestado con fingida indignación. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, tal y como lo hacía cuando trataba de adivinar si yo estaba en serio o no, sonreí ampliamente y agregué: "_lo único que necesito es estar a tu lado, y no me importa si es en una mansión, en una choza o en un iglú._"

"_¿Entiendes entonces que no puedo aceptar nada que venga de la fortuna de tu familia? No es correcto y no me sentiría cómodo haciéndolo._"

En esos días, lo único que yo quería era hacer feliz a todo mundo, complacerlos a como diera lugar de una manera tan obsesiva que casi rayaba en la locura. Así que acepté y como muestra de mi compromiso y de mi fe en que él podría mantener a nuestra pequeña familia, abrí mi cartera y saqué las 10 tarjetas de crédito y débito que había en ella. Una a una fui cortándolas en trocitos con unas afiladas tijeras. Era una pequeña prueba de fe y esperanza en nuestro futuro común…

Proferí un largo suspiró y cerré brevemente los ojos, tratando de apartar ese recuerdo de mi mente. ¡Maldita sea! Había logrado que por un mes entero ni uno sólo de esos recuerdos saliera a flote y gracias a la repentina aparición de mi tía, todo ese dominio se estaba viniendo abajo.

Dejé que el pequeño ritual de la compra llegara a su fin: marcar, deslizar, firmar, empaquetar. Sabía que si salía huyendo al día siguiente más de uno trataría de averiguar a qué había venido eso (y con todo lo que me estaba pasando, era lo último que necesitaba); también, era claro que Alice no me dejaría escabullirme tan fácilmente.

Tomé varias de las ocho ó 9 bolsas con la mercancía y le acompañé hacia la salida (era parte del ritual de nuestro trabajo). A la puerta del edificio, la esperaba un brillante Porshe amarillo (la tía parecía tener una obsesión con esos vehículos, ya que cada dos o tres años se compraba uno nuevo del mismo color). Mientras le ayudaba a acomodar las bolsas en el interior del auto, al fin volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

–Ven esta noche a verme a mi hotel. Tenemos qué hablar de lo que está sucediendo, de lo que está por pasar.

–Yo…

–Al menos escúchanos –me interrumpió con vehemencia –Siempre has sido bastante obstinada, pero por favor, no dejes que esa obstinación te ponga en peligro nuevamente.

Supuse que ese "_escúchanos_" se referiría a alguien más de la familia. Incluso mis padres. La tía Alice siempre terminaba siendo una especie de mediadora en medio de los conflictos de los Cullen.

–Estoy en el Waldorf-Astoria. Dejaré tu nombre en la recepción para que te dejen pasar sin problemas.

Casi lanzo un silbido de admiración al escuchar el nombre del hotel donde la tía había decidido hospedarse. Entre el Waldorf-Astoria, el Porshe amarillo y las compras por Madison Avenue, ¿quién dice que Alice Cullen no hacía las cosas con estilo?

–No creo que sea buena idea… –dije al percatarme que un par de fotógrafos nos apuntaban con unas lentes desde la acera de enfrente.

–Por favor. En la recepción sabrán que Renes…

–Carlie –corregí –Carlie Masen.

–Como quieras, Carlie…

Nos miramos, me sentía incapaz de decir "hasta luego" o "adiós". Así que hice una de las cosas que mejor me salían: le di la espalda para alejarme de ella.

–¿Por qué Masen? –preguntó antes de que diera un paso siquiera.

Me detuve pero apenas si volví el rostro.

–Porque ese es el apellido de mi padre. Si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural, ese hubiera sido mi verdadero nombre.

–Si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural, nada sería como es en estos momentos –replicó con un dejo de pesar –Te espero esta noche.

No contesté, me limité a seguir mi camino hacia el interior de la tienda, dispuesta a dar por terminada mi jornada de trabajo. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de atravesar las puertas de cristal fue un chirrido de unas llantas a mi espalda.

Traté de parecer inmutable, pero por dentro me debatía entre ir al encuentro con mi tía esa noche o salir corriendo a cualquier parte del mundo. Tal vez no tendría el dinero necesario para escapar hasta Australia, pero con lo que había en mi cuenta corriente tal vez fuera suficiente para irme al sur, tal vez México o con algo de suerte, tal lejos como Chile o Perú. Los Vulturi nunca se preocupaban de ir tan al sur del Hemisferio, tal vez ahí estaría a salvo… tal vez por fin estaría tranquila o tal vez…

"_O tal vez ha llegado el momento de enfrentar tus errores y tus miedos y dejar de huir_" pronunció una voz interior.

Sí, tal vez era el momento, el problema es que no sabía si tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.


	2. 2 RECORDANDO

RECORDANDO

Una vez que terminé mis labores en la boutique, salí prácticamente disparada de ahí, sin siquiera despedirme de nadie. Había quedado en salir con Adele y otros de los chicos a beber un par de tragos en "_Perdition_", nuestro bar favorito, pero en esos momentos lo único que realmente me importaba era estar sola. Además, cuando mi amiga se enterara que Erick se iba a llevar a la bolsa la enorme comisión de todo lo que había comprado Alice, iba a hacer un berrinche espantoso; no tanto porque yo hubiera cedido mi ganancia, sino porque no se la pasé a ella. Pero Erick la necesitaba más que nadie en esos momentos; él y Kevin, su pareja, acababan de ser padres de un par de adorables trillizos y junto con los bebés, a sus vidas habían llegado un montón de gastos por triplicado. Eso sin contar que al haber tenido que recurrir a una "madre de alquiler" para cumplir su sueño de ser padres, les había dejado prácticamente con la cuenta corriente en ceros, pues el procedimiento dista de ser precisamente económico. Así que si esto fuera una especie de concurso titulado _"¿Quién necesita más el dinero?_", Erick ganaría la competencia de calle.

"_Le ayudas porque quieres que disfrute sin preocupaciones lo que tú jamás podrás volver a vivir_", resonó con crueldad ese pensamiento en mi mente. Rápidamente lo reprimí mientras tomaba el largo abrigo negro y cubría mi cabeza con un grueso gorro de lana, ocultando mi cabello. No sabía si me cruzaría o no con alguno de esos molestos periodistas o no, pero preferí tomar precauciones. Todavía me sentía bastante inquieta por ese _"¿será verdad lo que salió en la revisa sobre ella?"_, que había escuchado esa tarde en boca de la ex novia de Jordan. Desde que me habían involucrado con su muerte, habría evitado a toda costa acercarme los stands de periódicos y revistas o mirar los noticieros. Prefería mantenerme totalmente desconectada del mundo a ver mi rostro en las páginas de los tabloides. Maldije una vez más mi mala suerte por verme implicada en el asunto, y aún más cuando recordé que, según la tía Alice, la muerte de Jordan estaba relacionada de alguna forma con esta nueva aparición de los Vulturi.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del edificio que albergaba a la elegante tienda, una ráfaga de aire helado me golpeó de lleno en el rostro, recordándome que a pesar de que podía resistir las inclemencias del clima mejor que cualquiera de los transeúntes que me rodeaban, aún así había una gran parte de mi que no dejaba de ser humana y vulnerable. Volví a ajustar nuevamente el cinturón del abrigo y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Era temprano aún, la ciudad apenas empezaba a despertar a la vida nocturna. La gente iba y venía como una marabunta descontrolada, rodeándome, atrapándome en su ir y venir, pero yo me sentí una vez más tan sola y perdida. Ver a mi tía había avivado un montón de recuerdos que había luchado por enterrar con desesperación, y ahora amenazaban con resurgir con la fuerza devastadora de un huracán.

Caminé con el rostro gacho, haciendo un esfuerzo que rayaba en lo imposible en mantener mi mente en blanco, luchando para que ninguno de los recuerdos que tenía fuertemente aprisionados saliera a la superficie aún. No quería que mi quiebre emocional se diera en plena calle y a la vista de cualquiera. Para cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a la estación del metro de la Avenida Lexington y la calle 68. Pagué el ticket y esperé paciente la llegada del transporte que me llevaría hasta mi pequeño apartamento en Bedford Park, en el Bronx. Durante el trayecto a casa, me concentré en un montón de detalles intrascendentes: llevar la ropa a la lavandería, pagar la factura del teléfono, levantarme temprano el próximo sábado para ir al _Meatpacking District_ para recoger mi dotación semanal de sangre de cerdo y vaca (ya no iba nunca de cacería. Aún cuando había logrado mantener bajo control mi naturaleza vampírica, la sed era algo inherente a mí; así que para tener a la "bestia" domada, había optado por consumir sangre que me suministraba un carnicero del _Meatpacking_. El sabor no era el mismo, pero servía para mi propósito.)

Me concentré en todo eso y más mientras hacía mi rutinario trayecto de regreso a casa. Llegué al edificio color café desvaído de seis pisos, introduje la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de acceso principal y subí con calma los setenta y cinco escalones que había hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba mi pequeño departamento (por enésima vez, el elevador se había descompuesto). Abrí la puerta y ni siquiera me molesté en encender la luz, ¿para qué? En primera, el departamento era bastante pequeño (una especie de sala-comedor, una mini cocina, un baño y una habitación era todo lo que abarcaba), apenas si estaba amueblado por un sillón, un televisor, una mesa y un par de sillas (sin contar la cama doble de mi habitación, el único "lujo" que me había concedido), así que era poco probable que me tropezara con algo; además, era perfectamente capaz de ver en la oscuridad, aunque algunas luces del exterior se colaban a través de una ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia.

Sentía los músculos engarrotados, tensos. Sabía que se debía en gran medida al encuentro con Alice más que al hecho de haberme dedicado a desempacar y acomodar casi toda la mercancía nueva durante la mayor parte de mi jornada laboral. Dejé mi bolso con descuido sobre el sillón al igual que el abrigo y en tres pasos me metí a mi habitación. Tomé un conjunto deportivo en terciopelo negro, una camiseta manga larga blanca y una muda de ropa interior antes de darme una ducha con agua caliente. Quería relajarme, desconectarme de toda la locura que me había estado rodeando últimamente, y si era posible, hacer de cuenta que la visita de la tía Alice no había sido más que otra de mis recurrentes pesadillas. En el fondo, sabía que era una batalla perdida, pero aún así me aferraba obstinadamente a no dejar escapar ni uno solo de mis recuerdos.

Cerré el chorro de agua y me vestí con lentitud, concentrándome en la tarea como si se tratara de una micro-neurocirugía. Mientras me ponía crema humectante en los brazos, con mi mano derecha toqué la grotesca cicatriz, o mejor dicho, las grotescas cicatrices que bajaban desde la parte trasera de mi hombro izquierdo hasta la parte oculta del antebrazo, a unos diez centímetros del doblez del codo; eran cuatro líneas irregulares que permitían imaginar claramente cómo se había visto mi piel desgarrada dejando en algunas partes incluso expuesto parte del hueso, eran más blancas que el esto de mi piel pero no por eso dejaban de tener un aspecto desagradable, razón por la que ya no usaba ropa de mangas cortas; un breve recuerdo del por qué y del cómo de esas marcas me hizo torcer el gesto, pero rápidamente deseché la imagen, sin sentirme todavía lista para enfrentarme a mis propios fantasmas. Me desenredé la suave melena con los dedos, un gesto que reflejaba mi creciente ansiedad; de pronto me sentía inquieta, asfixiada entre las paredes de mi pequeño departamento. Era una contradicción, lo sabía: no soportaba la sensación de claustrofobia, pero tampoco quería estar fuera esa noche.

Empecé a caminar de un lado al otro, como fiera enjaulada mientras escuchaba el sonido de mi móvil que me indicaba que tenía nuevos mensajes de textos. Me acerqué a donde había dejado mi bolso y saqué el pequeño aparato. Tenía dos mensajes de Adele, quien me preguntaba que dónde rayos me había metido y si pensaba unirme a ella y los demás en "_Perdition_"; había otro mensaje más, uno de V.J., un modelo que frecuentemente trabajaba para la firma de la boutique donde yo laboraba y con el que de vez en cuando me veía cuando necesitaba estar con alguien sin necesidad de promesas ni el peligro de perder el corazón. Había pasado, ¿cuánto?, ¿cuatro o seis meses desde la última vez que le había visto? No estaba segura, pero lo bueno de V.J es que a él no parecían molestarle mis cicatrices o por lo menos fingía no hacerlo. A pesar de ser un chico monísimo, nunca se había puesto quisquilloso con esa falta de perfección de mi cuerpo (como otros sí lo habían hecho. Por ejemplo, Adele, a quien consideraba lo más parecido a una amiga, alguna vez me había comparado con un exclusivo vestido de alta costura al que se le había corrido un hilo: a pesar de ser precioso a primera vista y deseado por todos, una vez que veías su defecto, perdía todo atractivo). V.J tenía una mente simple y sin complicaciones, capaz de arrancarte una sonrisa. Me pedía vernos la noche siguiente, pero ni siguiera me digné a responderle a él o a Adele, no me sentía de humor ni siquiera para ello.

Apagué el teléfono y saqué la cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa junto con el encendedor. Arrastré una silla cerca de la ventana y la abrí, mientras encendía el primero de muchos cigarrillos que fumaría esa noche, oh sí, porque estaba segura que así sería. Cuando me sentía tan ansiosa como en esos momentos, era capaz de terminarme casi dos cajetillas de un tirón.

"_Nos están cazando_", eso había dicho tía Alice.

"…_Y no sólo vienen tras la familia, sino por todos aquellos que alguna vez han sido nuestros aliados…_"

"…_Ellos vienen por ti. Lo que ha sucedido con tu… amigo no es ninguna casualidad…_"

Cada una de esas palabras de mi tía retumbaba con fuerza en mi cabeza, al tiempo que le daba largas caladas al cigarro. Uno a uno de los rostros de nuestros amigos y aliados fueron pasando por mi cabeza. Los tíos de Denalí, el clan de la tía Zafrina, Siobhan,... todos ellos habían acudido a nuestro llamado cuando los habíamos necesitado. El pobre y temeroso Alistair, que al final su pavor lo había hecho huir antes de la llegada de los Vulturi, había pagado simplemente por su amistad con los Cullen.

"_Nos están cazando_"

¿Incluiría también a los quileutes…?

–¡No! – dije con voz estrangulada de miedo, pero no había quién me escuchara. Recordé los rostros de Seth, de Quil, de… de Jacob. Y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

El mismo sentimiento pesado y lúgubre empezó a instalarse en mí, el mismo que aparecía cuando recordaba a La Push y su gente. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que me había ido de ahí, dejando tanto dolor e infelicidad a mi paso… Había creído que al irme, por fin ellos podrían vivir en paz, por fin habría algo de tranquilidad en la reserva. Pero era como una maldición, era como si por el simple hecho de haber cruzado nuestros caminos, con eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para quedar malditos.

Cerré los ojos mientras daba una nueva calada al cigarrillo y sin poder contener más el torrente de imágenes, algunos de esos fragmentos de mi pasado empezaron a relucir en mi mente…

_Aquella noche en Forks, cuando tío Emmett salió enloquecido en busca de venganza por la muerte de tía Rose, mis padres y yo logramos detenerlo. No fue fácil, pero logramos hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque al final, el tío terminó marchándose un par de semanas más adelante. A pesar de los ruegos de la abuela Esme, de las palabras razonables del abuelo Carlisle, de los discursos casi malhumorados de mi papá o de lo que pudiéramos decir el resto de la familia, nada le hizo cambiar de opinión. _

_Emmett no volvió a ser ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. No recuerdo haberlo visto siquiera sonreír ni un solo momento. Durante los primeros días, parecía una especie de zombie, alguien vacío por dentro (si es que se podía describir así a un vampiro); aunque es parte de la naturaleza de un vampiro poder permanecer sin moverse si así lo desea por largos periodos de tiempo, mi tío era… ¿cómo explicarlo? No hablaba, no se movía, no le importaba lo que sucedía o no a su alrededor. Era como una especie de mueble más en la casa. Después, se había vuelto completamente hosco, malhumorado. Secretamente, de todos, él siempre había sido mi tío favorito, con el primero que corría a contarle mis travesuras y secretos, pero después de la muerte de Rose, el aura a su alrededor se había tornado demasiado oscura, tanto que ni siquiera me sentía capaz de mirarle a la cara. Había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir terriblemente culpable._

_Un día, Emmett anunció que se iba. Así sin más._

–Por favor, hijo…_ –rogó compungida mi abuela._

–Tengo que hacerlo. Debo hacerlo…_ –pronunció mi tío en el umbral de la puerta, sin volver el rostro siguiera. Y en menos de lo que dura un latido, su figura desapareció, dejando una profunda tristeza en la familia. La abuela estaba destrozada, había perdido dos hijos en un muy poco tiempo; sabíamos a donde se dirigía tío Emmett y esta vez no hubo poder humano o sobrenatural que lo detuviera, estaba determinado a meterse a la boca del lobo. Y era casi seguro que no saliera bien librado de su osadía._

_La partida del mi tío y el peligro al que inevitablemente se exponía, era como una piedra más en el enorme saco de culpas que cargaba a cuestas. _

–Lo que pasó con Rose no es culpa tuya_. –me repetía una y otra vez mi padre con preocupación. Yo sabía que él estaba monitoreando constantemente mis pensamientos, intranquilo por mí; no es que me lo hubiera dicho, pero yo conocía a mis padres lo bastante como para saber que era parte de su naturaleza y con la habilidad que papá tenía para sondear en nuestras mentes, era imposible que algo se le escapara. Así que tuve que aprender a fingir incluso en mis pensamientos, tuve que aprender a poner buena cara, porque lo último que quería era causarles más preocupaciones o dolores de cabeza._

_Empecé a desarrollar una obsesión casi maniática por hacer felices a todos. Quería complacerlos a como diera lugar, cualquiera que fuera lo que necesitaran o quisieran de mi, yo se los daría. Mucho tiempo después entendí que era una forma de desahogar el sentimiento de culpa que había desarrollado a causa de todos los destrozos que había provocado desde el día que había sido capturada en el bosque por Awka y los otros. Así que cuando la familia anunció que teníamos que abandonar Forks, a pesar de que la idea no me gustaba, me limité aceptarlo con resignación mientras preparaba mi equipaje._

_Dejar Forks y al abuelo Charlie me costó el alma. Me sentía culpable porque sabía que el abuelo había sufrido el pre-infarto a raíz de mi desaparición y porque a mamá le dolía dejar al abuelo solo en esas condiciones. Pero no podíamos quedarnos ya que era peligroso si alguien veía a alguno de los Cullen o a mi madre y los reconocía, entonces podrían empezar a sospechar y descubrir nuestro secreto; tampoco podíamos quedarnos porque aunque Jacob había dicho que el tratado entre los quileutes y mi familia seguía vigente, había algunos miembros de la manada que estaban más que dispuestos en encajarnos el diente. Seth era el único que no nos había vuelto la espalda y gracias a él era que sabíamos cómo estaba la situación en la reserva._

–Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que poner distancia y tiempo de por medio entre los quileutes y nosotros… Todavía las heridas están muy recientes como para intentar un acercamiento. Hay que darles tiempo_. –Había dicho papá a modo de respuesta la única vez que insinué que no estaba del todo de acuerdo en abandonar Forks. –_Me duele mucho todo esto, los he llegado a considerar mis amigos después de tanto tiempo pero… No quiero exponer a nadie de la familia a más peligros, mucho menos a ti, princesa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? _–Asentí delicadamente mientras papá me besaba con dulzura en la coronilla. No podía rebatirle eso, la seguridad de la familia era primero._

_Buscamos todas las alternativas posibles para que el abuelo Charlie no tuviera que pasar su convalecencia lejos de la familia; incluso estudiamos la posibilidad de que él se mudara una temporada con nosotros, pero cuando mis padres y yo se lo mencionamos, el abuelo Charlie abrió los ojos como plato y dijo: –No, gracias pero no._

_Aunque el mensaje completo era: "_No, gracias pero no. Yo no quiero saberlo todo, no necesito que me lo digan todo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un tonto y no haya descubierto la verdad. A mi déjenme fuera de las cosas sobrenaturales_"._

_Así que lo más viable que encontramos fue dejarle dos enfermeras para que le cuidaran las 24 horas del día, además de una persona que se encargara de hacerle la limpieza de la casa y prepararle la comida según las indicaciones del médico. Como mamá no soportaba la idea de no poder estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo, la casa del abuelo se vio equipada con la más alta tecnología en comunicaciones: conexión a Internet de alta velocidad, dos laptops de alta tecnología con lo último para videoconferencias, un par de teléfonos que permitían video-llamadas. No sabía cómo rayos el abuelo iba a lidiar con tanto aparatejo, pero era la mejor opción para estar lo más cerca posible a pesar de la distancia. _

_Inclusive, el abuelo Carlisle tomó la decisión de que la familia se mudara a Beaumont, Canadá para estar lo más cerca posible del abuelo, pues después de todo él también era parte del clan._

–Y en la familia se cuidan los unos a los otros –_había dicho con decisión._

_El abuelo Charlie protestó todo lo que quiso porque se le hacía una locura gastar un dineral en él, y sobre todo, un dinero que no provenía de su cuenta ni que había ganado con su trabajo. Mamá y yo tuvimos que emplearnos a fondo para convencerle que nos dejara hacer las cosas a nuestro modo._

–Papá, es esto o es que nos dejes de ver definitivamente _–había dicho mamá un poco exasperada. Nada más escuchar las palabras de mi madre, el abuelo puso ojos tristes, como los de un cachorrito abandonado y yo me solté a llorar como una tonta, sintiéndome culpable incluso de eso. _

–¿Nunca volvería a verlas?

–No, claro que no… pero por un tiempo vamos a tener que evitar regresar a Forks. Y puesto que tú no quieres venir con nosotros… por favor, papá. Hazlo por mí, hazlo por Renesmee. Ya es bastante duro decirte "adiós" las pocas veces que nos visitas y llega el momento en que tienes que regresar; no tienes idea de cuanto me duele tener que irme cuando me necesitas…

–No me estoy muriendo_ –dijo con terquedad mi abuelo –_Ni soy un viejo decrépito que necesita niñeras las veinticuatro horas del día. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien yo solo, siempre lo he hecho…

–Papá, por favor…

–Abuelito, por favor, ¿si? Estos días han sido bastante… difíciles para todos nosotros. Lo que pasó con tía Rose, el que se haya ido tío Emmett…_ –la voz se me quebró, impidiéndome seguir hablando._

–Y lo de Jacob…_ –terminó por mi –_Lo sé, cariño, no ha sido fácil para nadie.

–No soportaría que te pasara algo malo mientras tenemos que estar lejos de aquí… por favor abuelito, déjanos cuidarte, aunque sea a nuestra manera.

–Está bien, está bien, me rindo. Haremos las cosas a su manera…_ –había dicho el abuelo dándose por vencido, pues las lágrimas estaban en el número uno de su larga lista de cosas que le incomodaban. _

_Por otro lado, dejar a Jacob tampoco fue fácil, pero ¿cómo contradecir los deseos de mis padres? Como dije antes, era una maniática de la idea de portarme bien, ser la hija, la sobrina, la nieta modelo, hacer felices a todos a como diera lugar y sin causar problemas. Sabía que intentar buscarlo en _La Push_ podía ser tomado como una provocación por parte de Leah o Paul (y lo último que deseaba era causar más problemas y fricciones en ambos bandos), así que me armé de valor y le llamé por teléfono. Marqué el número de su móvil, pues estaba segura que si llamaba directamente al de su casa alguien más podría responder y negarse a comunicarme con él. Seth me lo había advertido._

_Esperé el repiqueteo del teléfono; por fin, al quinto sonido, contestó._

–¿Si?_ –su voz sonaba entre seca y sorprendida. Probablemente había reconocido en el indicador de llamadas el número del teléfono de mi madre._

–Soy yo…

–Nessie…

–Renesmee –_Corregí impulsivamente. Desde que había vuelto, había pedido que me llamaran por mi nombre completo, pues mi mote se me hacía bastante infantil. Sentía que había crecido y cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que el "_Nessi_e" se me antojaba inadecuado y forzado_

–Renesmee… Yo, no pensé que volverías a llamar alguna vez.

–Lo siento… sé que debí llamar antes, pero… han pasado algunas cosas y… No sé, también quise darte tiempo, no quería molestarte o causar más problemas en la manada.

_Se hizo un silencio absoluto a ambos lados de la línea. Esperé que dijera algo, pero se quedó callado. Incluso creí que se había cortado la llamada._

–¿Cómo estás?_ –dije por rellenar el incómodo silencio._

–Bien.

_Silencio nuevamente. No era fácil, nunca se me había dado el pedir perdón ni el cargar con sentimientos de culpa, y en esos momentos los que cargaba eran tan pesados como una montaña. _

_Gracias a Seth, que se había convertido en mis ojos y oídos con todo lo respectivo a Jake, supe que había estado internado en la clínica durante dos semanas, pues a pesar de que tenía una capacidad para sanar extraordinaria, lo último que deseaban los quileutes eran levantar sospechas sobre su doble naturaleza. Así pues, a pesar de la renuencia de Jacob, se quedó pacientemente durante esos catorce días, siempre acompañado de algún miembro de su familia o de la manada, tanto para hacerle compañía, tanto para evitar cualquier contacto conmigo o con mi familia. Una vez fuera del hospital, le trasladaron a su casa y no supe más de él. Seth se limitaba a decirme que estaba bien, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperarse y que incluso, Jacob estaba consultando con la Doctora Emma Young la mejor opción en cuanto a la rehabilitación a seguir; estaba determinado a recuperar la capacidad de andar cuanto antes._

_Hubiera querido estar ahí, apoyarle, tomar mi parte de culpa en esa historia tan complicada que se le venía en cima. Yo era la causante de que Jacob hubiera recibido esas heridas que le habían puesto en la silla de ruedas. Había sido una malagradecida con él, nunca había visto ni apreciado todos los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer para estar a mi lado, nunca había comprendido realmente todo lo que Jacob había dado sin recibir nada a cambio más que dolor y traición de mi parte._

–Yo…_ –volví a intentarlo una vez más, nerviosa _–Jacob, lo siento mucho, perdóname, jamás hubiera querido…

–¿Para qué has llamado? _–me interrumpió secamente _–¿Para decirme que te vas?

–¿Lo sabes? _–dije con sorpresa. _–¿Quién te lo ha dicho_?_

–Me lo suponía… ¿Te vas con él?

–¿Cómo?

–Que si has decidido irte con… no sé como se llama, pero ese que se apareció la noche que regresaste.

"Stan_", dijo una vocecita tortuosa en mi cabeza._

_A través de su voz pude distinguir la nota de amargura y celos que acompañaban las palabras de Jacob. ¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué parecía que lo único que podía causarle era dolor? ¿Qué no se suponía que si éramos almas gemelas, nuestro destino tenía que estar teñido de amor, esperanza y alegría? Entonces, ¿en qué estaba fallando?_

"En a pesar de lo que digas, a pesar de lo que quieres creer, hay una parte de ti que no le pertenece a Jacob y ni siquiera a ti_."_

–¿Y? ¿Vas a responder?_ –el tono frío a través del auricular me sacó de mis cavilaciones. _

–Me marcho con mi familia. Creen que es lo mejor en estos momentos, poner tiempo y distancia de por medio entre todos nosotros para dar tiempo a que se curen las heridas.

–¿Y él?_ –insistió._

–Él…_ –reprimí el deseo de pronunciar su nombre. Era parte de la especie de terapia que me había auto-impuesto para superar mi historia con él; estaba decidida a evitar cualquier cosa que evocara su imagen, los recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos… Por lealtad a Jacob, al destino que tenía que cumplir, por mi propia salud mental, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que arrancar cada recuerdo, cada imagen, cada sensación. Debía hacerlo. –No volveremos a verlo. Se ha ido._

–¿Por qué?

–Porque así tenía que ser. –_contesté forzadamente_

–¿Por qué?_ –repitió nuevamente._

–Jacob, ¿de verdad quieres hablar de eso…?_ –dije entre incrédula y desesperada. No me gustaba tocar ese tema, ni siquiera conmigo misma. Mis padres y la tía Alice, cada quién a su manera, habían tratado de abordar el tema de lo mío con Stanislav, pero yo me había rehusado a hablar de ello. Era un asunto prohibido. –_Simplemente no hay nada de qué hablar. El que él haya llegado a Forks se debió a que… simplemente se sintió como… Ayudarnos esa noche era una forma de expiar sus culpas. Estaba arrepentido por su participación en los planes de los Vulturi y unirse a nosotros en la batalla fue su forma de compensarnos por lo que había hecho.

_Un nuevo silencio tenso. No estaba siendo fácil, no es que hubiera imagino que iba a ser una llamada sencilla, pero tampoco me esperaba algo así, aunque me lo mereciera con justicia._

–Jacob, me hubiera gustado poder decirte "_hasta luego_" cara a cara, no tener que despedirnos así… Incluso quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado.

–¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo? ¿Por qué "_hasta luego_" y no un simple y definitivo "_adiós_"?

–¡Porque ese es nuestro destino! Porque se supone que así deberían de ser las cosas y no… –_dije un tanto desesperada _–Jacob, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele todo esto, cuanto… no pienso decirte "adiós" nunca, ¿me entiendes? A menos que tú me lo pidas_. –sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta _–¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu vida para siempre?

–Eso no es justo, Nessie… Sabes cuánto te amo.

–No, no lo sé… nunca me lo has dicho.

–¿Entonces? _–pronuncié después de otro largo silencio –¿_qué va a ser, Jake?

–Supongo que esto debimos hablarlo antes, en otro momento y cara a cara, no por medio del teléfono_ –escuché como emitía un largo suspiro al otro lado del auricular –_Tal vez sea lo mejor

–¿El qué?

–Estar un tiempo separados. Tienen razón, necesitamos tiempo y distancia para curar nuestras heridas, aunque lo mío es más literal que nada._ –dijo como tratando de hacer una broma. Torcí el gesto, pues no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Jake en la silla de ruedas, sólo me lo había imaginado ahí y con eso bastaba para que el corazón se me encogiera de angustia. _–Creo que por primera vez en mi vida necesito concentrarme en mí únicamente; en estos momentos necesito tomarme un tiempo, un respiro entre los míos para enfocarme en recuperarme de lo sucedido en la batalla.

–Jacob, perdóname…

–Renesmé, por favor, no vuelvas a pedirme perdón. Si vuelvo a escuchar esa palabra de nuevo, te juro que voy a gritar… Lo que me pasó, bueno, fueron_ "gajes del oficio_", cualquiera pudo haberme hecho daño.

–Pero fui yo quien lo hizo, no cualquiera…

–¡Basta! No te culpo de nada, Seth me ha explicado todo lo de la especie de trance en el que te encontrabas, lo de la pérdida de memoria… Son cosas que pasan en el campo de batalla. Incluso, creo que entiendo lo tuyo con él…

_Ahora fui yo la que se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Si Jacob no quería hablar del tema de cómo resultó herido, entonces yo no quería tocar el tema de… de aquél._

–¿Cuándo se marchan?

–Mañana a primera hora.

–¿Tan pronto?

–No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Alguien podría reconocer a alguno de mi familia y… ya sabes, hay que proteger nuestro secreto.

–Sí, lo sé… Entonces, supongo que esto es el adiós.

–No, solo un _"hasta luego". _Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, cuando nuestras vidas tomen un poco de orden, regresaré por ti. Te lo prometo, voy a luchar por nosotros, por nuestra historia, por lo que debe de ser.

–Haces que suene como una sentencia.

–No, estás equivocado. No es una sentencia, es nuestro destino.

–Cuídate, por favor.

–Lo haré. Y tú también… ¡Dios!, quisiera quedarme contigo, el irme me hace sentir como una traidora, como una rata que abandona el barco cuando se hunde.

–¿Crees que soy una causa perdida? _–dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y sorprendido._

–¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!_. –repliqué rápidamente _–No quise decir que tú… no, claro que te vas a poner bien. Sólo que…

–Entiendo lo que quisiste decir. No pasa nada, es más, aunque ustedes no planearan irse, yo te hubiera pedido que no nos viéramos por un tiempo.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté sorprendida, con la voz una octava más aguda

–Exactamente por las razones que se van: necesito tiempo para recuperarme, necesito estar solo para reencontrar mi camino, para recuperar lo que antes fui.

–¿Eso significa que ya no te importo?

–No, claro que no. Pase lo que pase, siempre serás la única para mí. Y por lo mismo, por lo que me importas creo que tú también necesitas ese tiempo a solas. Toda la locura que te tocó vivir al lado de los Vulturi debió trastocar tu vida de una forma que probablemente ni siquiera te imaginas; tú también debes reencontrarte, acomodar cada cosa en su sitio.

–Y después, ¿qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Cuánto tiempo debe durar esta separación?

–Lo que pase o lo que dure, vamos a dejárselo al destino. Si es nuestro destino estar juntos, lo estaremos, sino… bueno, supongo que incluso las leyendas de mi pueblo se pueden equivocar.

–¿Te refieres a la impronta?

–Sí… en fin, es tarde y me siento cansado. Tal vez sería buena idea que me vaya a descansar un poco.

–Supongo…

–Cuídate, por favor, ¿quieres?

–Lo haré.

–¡Ah! Y recuerda algo, la imprimación no es una obligación. Recuerda que siempre tienes la posibilidad de elegir. Hasta luego, Renesmee.

_Colgó, sin dejarme oportunidad siquiera de decir algo más. Me quedé mirando un rato el móvil antes de cerrar la tapa, sin estar segura que realmente que irme fuera una buena idea, o por lo menos así me lo decía mi instinto, pero ¡qué diablos! Últimamente mi instinto estaba realmente errático y me había metido en demasiados líos. _

Parpadeé ligeramente, regresando al presente.

Jacob. Había dos grandes remordimientos en mi vida, uno de ellos llevaba tatuado el nombre de Jacob Black en letras mayúsculas; había querido hacerlo feliz con toda desesperación y en mi intento sólo había logrado arrastrarnos al más grande tormento.

Y no sólo a él. Yo había sido como una especie de "_beso de la muerte_" para varios más: tía Rose, tío Eleazar, Sam, Embry, Colin, Tía, Benjamin; ellos habían muerto por mí; Emmett, Leah, Emma, ellos habían perdido aquellos que amaban gracias a mí, Quil estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Incluso mi familia había tenido que aprender a vivir con esas pérdidas. Lo intentamos, fingimos hacerlo, pero nada fue igual… había tanto que lidiar. Y yo no fui capaz de hacerle frente, simplemente fui ignorando todo aquello que dolía, lo fui enterrando en lo más profundo de mí, porque si no pensaba en ello, si pretendía que no había pasado entonces no podía hacerme daño.

"…_Y no sólo vienen tras la familia, sino por todos aquellos que alguna vez han sido nuestros aliados…_"

Levanté la mirada pesarosa hacia el cielo, contemplando la luna oscura que lo coronaba, sin una sola estrella de compañía. Era como si la noche misma estuviera envuelta en el mismo halo de abatimiento y melancolía que me dominaba en esos momentos.

Si los Vulturi estaban decididos a continuar con su guerra contra nosotros, tal vez en esos precisos momentos, estarían tras la caza de alguno de ellos. Tal vez alguno de mis antiguos amigos estaba luchando por su propia existencia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y mi traicionera mente trajo la imagen de una espectacular vampiresa de piel de ébano y atemorizantes ojos carmesí.

"_Neema_"

Pero no era precisamente su recuerdo lo que me inquietó, sino algo o mejor dijo alguien que irremediablemente asociaba a ella. Alguien en quien nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia me permitía pensar. Alguien que aún podía hacer que el corazón me latiera desbocadamente en un segundo y al siguiente, provocarme una profunda sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Durante años había evitado siquiera pensar en su nombre, porque al hacerlo era como una traición más a Jacob. Había aprendido a olvidar su nombre, a olvidar su sonrisa, a olvidar la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba furioso o su mordaz sentido del humor con aquellos que le sacaban de quicio. Sí, había aprendido a hacerlo por respeto a Jacob, y aún cuando había terminado dejándolo, me había obligado a seguir con esa costumbre. No pensar en él, no hablar de él.

Dejé la colilla de mi décimo cigarro en el cenicero que había puesto sobre mi muslo izquierdo y me mesé el cabello, nerviosa. Tal vez superficialmente en mi mente me estuviera debatiendo entre ir al encuentro con tía Alice a su hotel o no, pero en lo profundo sabía que era una lucha perdida, pues al final sólo había una cosa que terminaría haciendo.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo más, me puse de pié, tomé el abrigo y el bolso y salí de mi departamento decidida a enfrentar de una buena vez lo que se venía. No me interesó que fueran pasadas las dos de la mañana, ir en pantuflas de peluche negro o que en un par de horas tuviera que estar fresca, radiante y presentable para trabajar en la boutique, en esos momentos, en mi cabeza había cosas más importantes que resolver.

–Er…. Buenas noches –dije cuando el hombre de la recepción me lanzó una larga mirada cargada con un mensaje del tipo "este no es refugio para desamparados". –Busco a… –me detuve un momento, preguntándome cuál sería el sobrenombre que estaría usando tía Alice en el hotel. No me había dicho bajo cual se habría registrado, sólo me había pedido que acudiera en su encuentro.

–¿Sí? Es un poco tarde para buscar a alguno de nuestros clientes. Si se fija en la hora, se dará cuenta que la mayoría ya debe estar en cama.

–Sí, pero… busco a Alice Cullen –dije, probando con el nombre que comúnmente usaba mi tía. Si no, tendría que hallar la forma de colarme en el hotel y buscarla habitación pro habitación, pero la idea no me encantaba en lo absoluto. –Dijo que podía buscarla a la hora que fuera. Soy Carlie Masen y…

–Oh, un momento por favor –al pronunciar el nombre de mi tía y el mío propio, los ojos del hombrecito habían pasado del disimulado desprecio a la perplejidad y después a algo parecido a la adulación. Sospeché que mi tía había ofrecido un "_incentivo extra_" por permitir que yo le buscara a la hora que fuera, así que el encargado de la recepción estaría imaginándose recibir tal propina de manos de la bella Alice. El hombre tomó un telefonillo que tenía a un lado, marcó rápidamente un par de teclas y seguidamente murmuró un par de cosas a las que realmente no quise prestar atención. Desvié la mirada, estudiando el diseño del lobby del hotel. En el tiempo que tenía en la ciudad, jamás se me había ocurrido entrara un hotel de tal lujo como ese.

–Puede subir, la esperan en la suite. –Le agradecí con una suave sonrisa mientras me decía el número de la habitación y me indicaba hacia dónde y cuál elevador tomar.

El hotel estaba casi desierto a esas horas, salvo por algún desafortunado empleado que había tenido que trabajar en el horario nocturno, o por alguno que otro huésped que llegaba después de una noche de farra en la ciudad y necesitaba una buena noche de descanso después de eso. Por 959 dólares la noche, esperaba que lo consiguieran.

Me metí en el ascensor y pulsé el número de piso al que me dirigía. Vi mi reflejo en el marco de la puerta y entendí el por qué de la mirada de disgusto del hombre cuando me vio entrar por las elegantes puertas del exclusivo hotel. Sin el maquillaje ahumado que solía llevar (las sombras negras, grises y azul marinas eran mis favoritas, me hacían ver "mayor"), así a cara lavada parecía una chiquilla mal nutrida. Con el potente foco del elevador dándome de lleno, mi palidez se acentuó con intensidad, así como las profundas ojeras que cada mañana cubría esmeradamente con maquillaje. Entre las muchas cosas que había perdido ese tiempo estaba la capacidad de dormir bien, ya fuera por las pesadillas o por mis pequeños periodos de insomnio, pero la verdad es que tenía años que no sabía lo que era dormir por lo menos siete horas de un tirón.

Mi ropa tampoco me hacía un gran favor. Salvo por el abrigo, de buena calidad que me había comprado en unas rebajas el año pasado, el conjunto deportivo que usaba y la camiseta eran bastante sencillos y simples. Y ni hablar de mis pantuflas de peluche negro, regalo de un compañero de trabajo en un intercambio de regalos las navidades pasadas. Así, sin con el pelo apenas cepillado, con la cara lavada y esa ropa, parecía más una adolescente de dieciséis años fugada de casa que la mujer de 24 que aparentaba ser para aquellos que me conocían como Carlie.

El ascensor por fin se paró en el piso indicado, abriéndose las puertas lentamente ante mí. Por un momento dudé en seguir, estaba tentada a regresar por donde vine, aunque eso me costara otros 42.25 dólares en el taxi de regreso a mi departamento.

"_Cobarde. Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, ¿para qué dar un paso atrás_", me reprendí mi misma. Así que, respirando hondamente, di un paso fuera del ascensor y comencé a recorrer el pasillo de lustrosos pisos de mármol color arena, buscando la habitación con el número que me había indicado el hombre de la recepción.

Después de caminar un buen tramo en dirección contraria y darme cuenta, por fin llegué hasta la maciza puerta de roble de la habitación de tía Alice. Casi tímida, levanté mi mano derecha en un puño, dispuesta a tocar con suavidad, pues no deseaba despertar a alguno de los posibles vecinos de mi tía.

–Por fin llegas… –la puerta se abrió antes que siquiera pudiera golpearla una sola vez. Parpadeé sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía que había llegado si ella no podía verme?

–No puedo verte, pero puedo olerte –dijo a modo de respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada. –Y por cierto, ¿a qué rayos hueles, a parte de tu aroma natural? –dijo ciñendo el gesto con leve disgusto.

–Se llama tabaco… ¿puedo pasar? –dije. Se me hacía medio surrealista tener esa conversación en pleno umbral de su habitación, donde cualquiera podía escucharnos y quejarse en la recepción de hacer escándalo y no dejar dormir. Y lo último que necesitaba en esos instantes eran más escándalos en mi vida.

–Pasa… –dijo haciéndose ligeramente a un lado para dejarme entrar. –¿Tabaco? ¿Qué significa eso?

–Tabaco, cigarrillos… ya sabes –dije mientras me aflojaba el cinturón del abrigo. La habitación estaba caliente, imaginé que producto de un buen sistema de calefacción, nada que ver con la temperatura casi en cero grados del exterior. Era incluso extraño que no estuviera nevado en esos momentos con el frío que estaba haciendo. Sin esperar siquiera a que me lo indicara, dejé el bolso y mi abrigo sobre el mullido sofá que había en una especie de salita frente a una puerta desde donde se podía observar la enorme cama tamaño King size que coronaba la habitación.

–¿fumas? –preguntó sorprendida

–Sí, fumo, bebo y maldigo, entre otras cosas.

–Cuando tu padre se entere, no le va a gustar nada eso…

Me envaré inconscientemente al escuchar mencionar a mi padre.

–Tía, ¿para esto querías verme? ¿Para que te cuente de mis nuevas… aficiones? –pregunté incrédula mientras paseaba rápidamente la vista por el cuarto. Imaginé que era del mismo tamaño que mi departamento, sino es que incluso más grande. Vi el montón de bolsas con las que la tía Alice había salido esa tarde de la boutique, aunque me llamó la atención que dos de ellas estaban ladeadas y un poco revueltas, como si hubieran estado tratando de encontrar algo ahí. Mi tía no se caracterizaba por ser desordenada precisamente. Sacudí la cabeza, tantas emociones en un solo día me estaban empezando a poner medio paranoica.

–No, claro que no, pero es que Renesmee, tengo que regañarte. Fumar no es bueno.

Puse los ojos en blanco, incrédula de que hubiera atravesado medio Manhattan desde el Bronx sólo para escuchar a mi tía darme un sermón sobre los peligros del tabaquismo.

Respiré profundamente otra vez, tratando de no contestar mordazmente, como lo hacía cuando alguien se metía en un asunto que no le concernía.

"_Hay alguien más en esta habitación_", dije para mí. No tenía el olfato super-desarrollado de los vampiros, pero sí era lo suficientemente agudo para detectar aromas que el humano promedio no podía. Respiré nuevamente, tratando de reconocer ese efluvio. Sí, estaba segura de haberlo olido antes, pero no podía ubicar de quién se trataba.

"_Tal vez es Jasper. Tal vez estés demasiado nerviosa y con todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que lo viste, por eso no puedes reconocer su aroma_".

Sí, debía de ser eso, razoné mientras me inclinaba para alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa y encender uno más. Cuando estaba nerviosa, el ansia por fumar era muy grande.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a la mueca de disgusto de Alice, le di una larga calada al cigarro, reteniendo el humo más de lo acostumbrado.

–Esta es una habitación de no fumadores.

–Lo siento. Si tienes terraza, me salgo a fumar allá.

–Lo que deberías hacer es dejar ese maldito vicio, te va a hacer daño. Serás medio vampira, pero también eres humana y no sabemos si puedes desarrollar las mismas enfermedades que el resto de las personas. ¿Quieres que te de Enfisema Pulmonar?

–¿Y por qué no? –dije con acritud. –Si eso me sirve para matarme sin que tenga que recurrir a los Vulturi o a una estaca, por mi mejor.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que no pienso vivir una eternidad. Pienso vivir exactamente lo que viva en promedio una persona común y corriente, y si para lograr morirme tengo que fumar o beber hasta que los pulmones o el hígado se me pudran, ¿por qué no?

–¡Estas diciendo un montón de tonterías!

–No son tonterías. –Mi voz se tiño de amargura y dolor. Sí, hacía tiempo que esa idea se había aferrado en mi cabeza. –¿Para qué quiero una eternidad llena de amarguras y soledad? No puedo quedarme en un sólo lugar, no puedo echar raíces porque tengo un maldito secreto que proteger, un secreto que ni siquiera elegí tener. No puedo tener una relación con nadie porque al final le perdería, no puedo darle hijos a nadie, no puedo hacer feliz a nadie, ¿entonces, para qué la eternidad? ¡¿Para qué ser miserable cien o 500 años si puedo reducir la condena apenas a 50!?

Por primera vez en mi vida, que yo recuerde, la tía Alice se quedó sin palabras, limitándose a dirigirme una larga mirada. Yo desvié incómoda la mía hacia el piso. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba en voz alta de cómo me sentía por dentro, y esa pequeña confesión me hizo sentir incómodamente vulnerable.

–Empiezo a preguntarme si haberme alejado fue una buena idea…

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz proveniente de la puerta que estaba frente a nosotros, más no me atreví a levantar el rostro. No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías, la realidad o uno más de esos sueños que dolían tanto o más que las pesadillas.

Como si mi cuerpo se moviera por iniciativa propia, sin que mi voluntad tuviera nada qué ver, lentamente giré el cuerpo y el rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz. Al fin había reconocido el aroma.

Me preparé para encontrarme con ese par de ojos carmesí que creí que jamás volvería a ver en esta vida; unos ojos que con un poco de suerte, en la siguiente volvería a encontrarme en su original tono azul aguamarina.

Lo que no me esperaba es que en lugar de los ojos de iris rojo, me encontré con unos de un tono que luchaba entre el café claro, el dorado y hasta el naranja. Como los de un Vampiro en proceso de vegetarianismo.

Me cubrí medio rostro con las manos, tanto para cubrir mi expresión de shock, tanto para evitar algún grito de sorpresa. No sabía a donde había ido a parar el cigarrillo de mi mano y de verdad que no me importaba en lo más mínimo en esos momentos, pues de lo único que era consciente era de él.

–¿Sta…Stanislav? –dije entre tartamuda y susurrante.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

¿Por qué estaba con mi tía?

¿Estaban ellos solos?

Casi sin poder evitarlo, lo miré a él, miré a mi tía y la única y amplia cama que estaba al final de la escena.

"_Renata, Heidi, Neema, Jade, Chelsea, y ¿Alice?_".

Sonreí incrédula, ¿de verdad ellos…? ¡Diablos! Y yo que pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderme.


End file.
